


On the Hunt

by Lailuva



Series: 101 Yoditos AU [23]
Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: 101 Yoditos AU, Fluff, Gen, Single Dad Problems
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:06:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29478915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lailuva/pseuds/Lailuva
Summary: Din is on the hunt and he wants his prize!
Relationships: Din Djarin & Grogu | Baby Yoda, Din Djarin & the 101
Series: 101 Yoditos AU [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2065464
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	On the Hunt

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rpcvliz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rpcvliz/gifts).



rpcvliz tagged me in [this post](https://itsmandolove.tumblr.com/post/628300337821974528/bb-yoda-sneaks-off-with-mandos-favorite-snack#notes) and it inspired me….

-

Cara had long ago given up expecting anything whenever she went over to Din’s place. She never knew if she was going to find things floating in the air, complete chaos, absolute cuteness, or just be plowed over by an overenthusiastic varactyl.

Even with her lack of expectations, seeing the kitchen torn apart and Din elbows-deep in a pantry cabinet was still surprising. “What are you doing?” Cara asked.

“It’s _gone!”_ Din shouted at her, making her eyebrows raise up to her hairline.

“What’s gone?” asked Cara.

Din pulled himself out of the cabinet so fast his helmet banged on the edge. “The chocolate Skywalker brought! It’s _gone!”_

Cara blinked in confusion. “But he just stopped by yesterday. Did you eat it already?”

“No,” said Din angrily, attacking another cabinet and rifling through boxes of food. “I didn’t have any time so I hid it for later and now it’s gone!”

Cara watched him tear through another cabinet and yank out two more drawers before venturing “Did you leave it in your room or something?”

“I was sure I hid it in here!” Din said, pulling open the highest cabinet over the conservator. “But it’s gone! It’s not anywhere in the kitchen…”

“I’ll go check around,” said Cara, backing away to the sound of Din unloading dishes onto the counter to search the very back of the cabinets.

Honestly, he’d probably just hidden it in his room. Cara knew he had a few corners where he tucked stuff away where the kids couldn’t get it, and while the kids got into just about anything Din had managed to establish some boundaries, his room being one of them from back when he’d needed a place he could safely take the helmet off before he officially adopted the kids. If nothing else, she should make sure Boga Jr. hadn’t found it, since she knew Din was trying to wean her off people food.

“Hey,” she said, opening the door. “Boga Jr., are you in -”

She stopped dead in her tracks at the sight of dozens of Yod’ike on the bed, clustered around several wrappers and mouths smeared with brown and eyes wide with surprise.

“Din!” Cara yelled over her shoulder. “Din, I found the chocolate…”


End file.
